Optical fibers permit delivery to and collection of light from otherwise inaccessible locations for optical analysis, for example, by Raman spectroscopy, Near Infra-Red absorbance spectroscopy, laser-induced fluorescence spectroscopy such as time-resolved laser-induced fluorescence spectroscopy (TR-LIFS).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,913 discloses systems and methods for visualizing tissue during diagnostic or therapeutic procedures that utilize a support structure that brings sensors into contact with the lumen wall of a blood vessel, and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety
U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,181 discloses multi-path optical catheters, and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,868 discloses multi-fiber catheter probe arrangements for tissue analysis or treatment, and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,072 discloses devices for vulnerable plaque detection, and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
U.S. Publication No. 2002/0183622 discloses a fiber-optic apparatus and method for the optical imaging of tissue samples, and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
U.S. Publication No. 2003/0125630 discloses catheter probe arrangements for tissue analysis by radiant energy delivery and radiant energy collection, and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
U.S. Publication No. 2004/0260182 discloses intraluminal spectroscope devices with wall-contacting probes, and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
U.S. Publication No. 2005/0054934 discloses an optical catheter with dual-stage beam redirector, and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
U.S. Publication No. 2005/0075574 discloses devices for vulnerable plaque detection that utilize optical fiber temperature sensors, and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
U.S. Publication No. 2005/0165315 discloses a side-firing fiber-optic array probe, and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
U.S. Publication No. 2006/0139633 discloses the use of high wavenumber Raman spectroscopy for evaluating tissue, and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.